Daisy (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Daisy |jname=サクラ |tmname=Sakura |image=Daisy.png |size=250px |caption=Daisy |gender=Female |hometown=Cerulean City |region=Kanto |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |relatives=Violet, , |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cascade Badge Cascade Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP007 |epname=The Water Flowers of Cerulean City |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Rei Sakuma }} Daisy (Japanese: サクラ Sakura) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a specialist and is the oldest of 's sisters. She and her sisters, Violet and , are also the former Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym. In the anime ]] When Misty left to become a Pokémon Master, Daisy and her other two sisters were put in charge of the Gym. However, after and the other two Trainers from Pallet Town defeated them consecutively, they decided to stop accepting battles and to instead perform water ballet shows for the residents of Cerulean City. They were continuing this and neglecting the Gym when Misty stopped by to drop off her and her to play at the Gym. It is unknown for how long afterwards the sisters continued to do this. In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, the sisters called Misty to tell her that they had won a trip around the world because Daisy was third place in a pageant. They made Misty return to Cerulean City so she could take over the role of Gym Leader for them. They returned to the Gym two weeks before A Date with Delcatty. However, Misty is still the official Gym Leader, with Daisy and the other sisters filling in when Misty is away. However, they still don't like battling, and in A Real Cleffa-Hanger, Daisy asked Misty if they could just give Badges to the Trainers instead of battling them. Daisy, along with Violet and Lily, reappeared in a fantasy during the Poké Problem segment of SM042, where the Spectacular Sisters ditched the Gym to go on a trip, leaving Misty in charge of everything. She reappeared again in the same capacity in Alola, Alola!, although Misty revealed she had Daisy and the others take over Gym duties while she was in Alola. Personality Cheerful and somewhat absentminded, Daisy spends more time at the Cerulean Gym compared to Violet and . As such, she does show some prowess, responsibility, and determination as a Gym Leader compared to Violet and Lily, which is especially evident in how she, alongside Misty, spearheaded a rescue operation for Luverin when it was abducted by Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket, and later defeating them. However, she is still not very responsible as a Gym Leader overall. She will give Gym Badges out for free, even when Misty is the official Leader. Pokémon This is a listing of Daisy's known Pokémon in the anime. On hand , nicknamed Luverin (Japanese: ラブリン Loverine), is a Pokémon that was owned for a water show and the only known Pokémon she officially has on hand. At first, Luverin did not show interest in Caserin, but after defeating Butch and Cassidy, she changed her mind.}} At the Gym :See Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐久間レイ Rei Sakuma |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Elise Langenoja (EP007, EP061) Karolina Blom (EP273) Unknown voice actress (AG134) |cs=Klára Jandová (EP007) Jana Páleníčková (EP061) |no=Katrine Blomstrand (EP007) Ida Lind (EP061) Siv Klynderud (EP273) |pl=Anna Bielańska (EP007, EP061) Katarzyna Łukaszyńska (EP273) |es_eu=Carmen Cervantes (EP007, EP061) Felicidad Barrio (EP273) Olga Velasco (SS005, SS011, SS016) Beatriz Berciano (AG134) |es_la=Jacqueline Castañeda (EP007, EP061) Rossy Aguirre (EP273) Circe Luna (EP007 ) |pt_br=Luciana Baroli (EP007) Daniela Piquet (EP061) Raquel Marinho (EP273) Silvia Suzy (AG134) }} In the games Daisy appears in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as one of Misty's Gym s, along with Lily and Violet. She will jump down from a diving board before challenging the . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBeauty 2 PE.png |size=90px |prize= 320 |class=Beauty |name=Daisy |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"Did you see that dive just now? Don’t you think it's deserving of a gold medal?" * Upon being defeated :"Your Pokémon totally / a gold medal!" * After being defeated :"This Gym's pool uses water from the ocean." Trivia * In the Spanish dub of Pokémon Chronicles, she is mistakenly named Dalia, which is the Spanish name of Daisy Oak. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it is mentioned that Daisy, Lily, and Violet's natural hair-colors are actually black, and that their blonde, pink, and blue hair were wigs that they wore during their shows. The same source also reveals that they were themselves orphaned at a young age due to their parents abandoning them thanks to the harsh regulations of being a Gym Leader. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Daisy es:Daisy fr:Sœurs Sensationnelles#Daisy it:Margi (anime) ja:サクラ (ハナダシティ) zh:櫻花（關都）